


Rescue Me - Destielrb 2016 Illustrations

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Humor, Illustrations, M/M, Violence, destielrb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas, you do realize I used to hunt without you. Like, all of the time. I'm not going to always stop and think, oh gee, I should call Mr. Smitey McSmiterson to come take care of this for me."</p><p> Dean goes missing after an argument with Castiel. All Cas can do now is wait for a prayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me - Destielrb 2016 Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

> These are the illustrations for the Destiel Reversebang 2016 story, [Rescue Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6257584), by Desirae.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

**Original Prompt**  



End file.
